Es mía
by Charibdis
Summary: (EDITADO) Neville tenía razón, ya se resolvería todo. Y lo hizo, pero no de la forma que todos creían que pasaría. Sólo Luna, que agarraba cariñosamente su mano, parecía saber desde hace mucho que ese sería el final de la pelea.


**Bueno, pues aquí dejo este pequeño aperitivo.**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos.**

* * *

**Es mía.**

- ¡Hermione!- Gritaba una voz.- ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás?- Seguía gritando.

- ¡Ron, para!

- ¡Déjame Harry, se lo diré antes que tú!

- ¡No!

Ambos chicos gritaban y corrían frenéticamente por el castillo buscando a la castaña, sin encontrarla.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Ronald basta! Hagamos las cosas bien si lo que queremos es hablar con ella. No es apropiado que gritemos así por los pasillos.

- Cállate Harry. Lo que quieres es impedir que la encuentre antes que tú, pero no te voy a hacer caso.

- ¿Y crees que ella te va a hacer caso si la llamas a gritos?

- Llevamos todo el día buscándola y no hay rastro de ella. Ni siquiera estaba en la Biblioteca. ¡En la Biblioteca, Harry! ¡No estaba! ¡Y es Sábado! Siempre está ahí metida los Sábados, tú lo sabes.

- ¿Y qué? Quizá esté descansando, es humana Ron. No siempre puede estar estudiando.

- Estamos hablando de Hermione biblioteca andante Granger. ¿Dónde si no estaría? Además ya has oído lo que han dicho Dean y Seamus de ella. ¡Quizá tenga novio y esté con él! No lo voy a permitir.- Sentenció.

Los dos chicos seguían discutiendo en medio del pasillo frente a algunos alumnos que los miraban entre curiosos, impresionados y divertidos. Y es que aunque no era raro que discutieran, generalmente solía ser a causa del Quidditch. Sin embargo los gritos que daban mientras llaman a la castaña eran suficientes como para detenerse a observar la escena y así levar algún cotilleo a la mesa del Gran Comedor.

¿Qué era lo que les pasaba para que llamaran a su amiga y la buscaran con casi desesperación? Se preguntaban todos.

Algunos sospechaban que necesitaban su ayuda para alguna tarea impuesta por los profesores. De todos era sabido que Hermione les ayudaba con ella, y no sólo a sus amigos, si no a quien tenía dudas y no sabía a quién recurrir.

Otros... Bueno, otros simplemente estaban ahí para cotillear.

- Mira Ron, vayamos a algún otro lado. Ya aparecerá.

- ¡No! ¡Quiero hablar con ella! ¡Y lo haré antes que tú, cueste lo que cueste! ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que nos detengamos! ¡Los dos queremos hablar con ella pero así no lograremos nada!

- ¡Me niego! ¡Es mía! ¿Entiendes? ¡Mía! No dejaré que hables con ella primero para soltarle cualquier bobada y así llevártela. Y si en verdad tiene novio le romperé la cara por ladrón.

- ¿Te estás oyendo? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Si de verdad tiene novio no es de nuestra incumbencia!

- ¿Te estás escuchando tú? ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dejar que un idiota se quede con ella sin luchar? Hazlo, pero yo no me voy a rendir. Hablaré con ella a la fuerza si es necesario.

Ambos muchachos estaban perdiendo la paciencia y lo que era una simple búsqueda en común se iba a convertir en una guerra a pequeña escala.

- ¡Basta! Tú ganas. Nos retaremos a duelo y quien gane hablará primero con ella y le preguntaremos si tiene novio.

- ¿Y si empatamos?- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con altanería.

- No sucederá.

- Bien, porque no perderé contra ti, Potter. Mañana por la tarde en el patio trasero del colegio.

- Bien.

- BIEN.

- PERFECTO.

Y sin más se fueron, dejando anonadados a los observadores. Pronto el rumor de que dos de los integrantes del Trío Dorado se iban a batir en duelo por el tercer integrante del grupo corrió como la pólvora por el castillo, y los gemelos Weasley no perdieron la oportunidad de comenzar con las apuestas.

¿Quién ganaría? ¿Quién sería derrotado? ¿Quién conseguiría hablar con Hermione antes?

Porque claro, casi todo el mundo sabía a esas alturas el por qué del duelo. Casi todos sabían que Hermione Jean Granger era la causante de esa disputa entre colegas.

Lo que casi nadie sabía era cómo había empezado todo, a excepción de Longbottom que negaba silenciosamente con la cabeza sabiendo lo que pasaría en el duelo mientras recordaba cómo inició todo ese circo.

_Dean y Seamus estaban sentados en los sofás en la sala común de Gryffindor discutiendo sobre fútbol cuando vieron bajar a Hermione con delicadeza los escalones, seguía siendo Hermione Granger pero algo se la notaba diferente y cuando la muchacha se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa enigmática y se perdió por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda iniciaron un serio debate sobre ese hecho. Por ese entonces Neville escuchaba atentamente los argumentos y opiniones de sus amigos sin intervenir._

_- No es por el pelo.- Dijo Seamus._

_- No, definitivamente no. Sigue igual de enmarañado.- Comentó Dean._

_- La túnica tampoco debe ser._

_- No, creo que no._

_- ¿Tal vez el largo de la falda?_

_- Hmmm, ahora que lo dices, parece algo más corta ¿no?_

_- Definitivamente, es más corta.- Asintió Seamus._

_- Pero no sólo es la falda.- Apuntó Dean._

_- Hay algo más. Se nota._

_- Está... esto... más guapa ¿cierto?_

_- ¿Guapa?- Preguntó Seamus escéptico, aunque se le notaba pensativo.- Guapa no sé, pero está más atractiva. Tiene un aura como más... femenina._

_- Totalmente.- Coincidió Dean, aseverando varias veces.- Además sus ojos son más brillantes y ya no parece aburrida en absoluto._

_Justo en ese instante aparecieron Harry y Ron charlando entre risas y Neville, intuyendo lo que vendría a continuación, se hundió un poco más en el asiento._

_- ¿Que tal, chicos? ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Harry._

_- ¿Os ha sentado mal el zumo de calabaza del desayuno? Estáis muy serios.- Comentó Ron notando el gesto de Dean._

_- Hola tíos, nada, está todo bien. Estábamos hablando sobre lo que hay de diferente en Hermione. ¿Vosotros lo habéis notado?- Dijo despreocupado Seamus._

_Harry y Ron se miraron confusos. ¿Hermione diferente?_

_- Ni idea. Yo la veo como siempre.- Dijo el pelirrojo._

_- Yo tampoco veo nada de extraño en ella.- Añadió Harry._

_- Hmmm, ¿no habéis notado que lleva la falda un poco más corta y que su mirada es más...como la de una gata hambrienta?- Intervino Dean._

_Harry y Ron se volvieron a mirar, cada vez más aturdidos. ¿La falda más corta, Hermione? Imposible._

_- Eso es imposible.- Dijo Ron.- No es como si tuviera novio o algo así._

_- Pero... ¿Y si en verdad tiene novio? Todo cuadra, la falda más corta, la mirada brillante, incluso se ha vuelto mas sensual, deberíais haber visto como bajaba las escaleras...- Dijo Seamus._

_Y con esa frase todos callaron y Neville se hundió todavía más en el sillón. De repente todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, era posible que Hermione tuviera novio y no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie. Salió con Krum después de todo, pero si tuviera pareja lo sabrían...¿no?_

_Tanto Ron como Harry salieron corriendo de la sala en busca de su amiga. Si era cierto que tenía novio, ¿qué pasaba con ellos? Dean y Seamus no lo sabían, pero Neville estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de sus compañeros de habitación por Hermione ya que alguna que otra vez les había escuchado susurrar mientras el resto dormía, así como también sabía, esta vez por Luna, a qué se debían esos cambios en la Leona castaña de Gryffindor. Porque Hermione ciertamente tenía pareja..._

Pero eso no era problema suyo, se dijo. Ya se resolvería todo.

Al día siguiente los alumnos estaban expectantes con lo que ocurriera, y siendo Domingo como era, la mañana se pasó volando hasta llegar la tarde y con ello, la hora del duelo.

Ambos muchachos estaban listos y preparados para lo que pudiera ocurrir. Y los espectadores estaban ansiosos, hacían apuestas e incluso tenían pancartas de apoyo para el que creían que iba a ganar.

Harry era el nombre más vitoreado pero Ron no se dejó amedrentar por no tener un apoyo de tal calibre, y en cuanto el árbitro dio inicio y los saludos terminaron, el pelirrojo se lanzó al ataque.

Los hechizos y contrahechizos volaban de un lado para otro con velocidad y preparación. Y el tiempo corría con ellos al igual que las palabras y frases que decían.

- ¡Es mía!

- ¡No te la dejaré jamás!

- ¡Yo la vi primero!

- ¡Tú la tratas mal!

Si resultaba que tenía novio ya le apretarían las tuercas al chico. Quién sabe, el chaval podría despertar sin querer en el bosque prohibido, o en La casa de los gritos... Pero lo primero era lo primero, y eso era saber quién ganaría.

Pasados diez minutos de intensa lucha, al lado de Neville se situaron Hermione y Ginny que no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- Neville, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se baten en duelo?- Preguntó Ginny.

- Es... es... po...por Hermione...- Tartamudeó asustado.

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó la nombrada. Y sin darle tiempo a responder, Ginny se lanzó a la improvisada plataforma y detuvo los ataques con destreza y rabia. Tanto Ron como Harry tenían magulladuras y cortes, algunos sangraban profusamente mientras que otros sólo eran simples arañazos.

- ¡¿Por qué estáis peleando?!- Chilló enfurecida y con la varita temblándole de ira.

- ¡PORQUE ME GUSTA HERMIONE Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ÉL SE CONFIESE ANTES QUE YO!- Gritaron enrabietados al unísono.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos y el silencio fue roto por una estridente y profunda carcajada que procedía nada más y nada menos que de Hermione.

Ambos contendientes bajaron las varitas confusos y cansados, esperando a que la castaña se tranquilizara. Ginny sonreía divertida mientras les miraba casi con lástima y Neville negó con la cabeza por vigésima vez en el día.

- ¿Todo esto es porque os gusta Hermione?- Preguntó Ginny mientras bajaba del lugar y se acercaba a su amiga que aun seguía riendo.

- Bueno... Dean y Seamus... Nosotros creímos que ella tenía novio... Estaba algo cambiada y... Esto...- Intentaba explicar Harry.

- Ajá... Bueno, veréis. Ella no tiene novio y aun así, el caso es que Hermione no os puede corresponder.- Comentó con burla a la vez que agarraba a su amiga por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntaron.

- Porque, bueno... Ella es mía.- Y seguidamente cogió con delicadeza la cara de Hermione que hacía rato sólo sonreía risueña y la besó delante de todos. Un beso sencillo y natural que la castaña se encargó de profundizar agarrando el cuello de Ginny y presionando más en busca de contacto.

Neville tenía razón, ya se resolvería todo. Y lo hizo, pero no de la forma que todos creían que pasaría. Sólo Luna, que agarraba cariñosamente su mano, parecía saber desde hace mucho que ese sería el final de la pelea.

* * *

**Pues eso es todo, espero haber matado el gusanillo del hambre xD**

**Dejad reviews y todas esas cosillas que gustan. Saludos!**


End file.
